To the Beat of Your Heart
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Kumpulan dari shortfic, drabble, flashfic, vignette, dan ficlet yang terinspirasi dari sejumlah lagu. HaeHyuk! Donghae/Hyuk Jae." RNR!
1. I Can Give You Heaven

**Author** : Meonk And Deog.

 **Tittle** : To the Beat of Your Heart.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pairing** : HaeHyuk

 **Character** : Donghae/Hyuk Jae/Super Junior.

 **Warning:** Yaoi/BoysLove/Genderswitch/Drug Use/Minor coarse language/ Domestic Violence/ Possibility of typos/These series contain mature scene that not advised for minors, AU. Canon/Mutant (future notice).

 **Disclaimer:** We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no characters in this fiction. Don't do bad thing, plagiarism is still illegal.

 **Summary:** Kumpulan dari shortfic, drabble, flashfic, vignette, dan ficlet yang terinspirasi dari sejumlah lagu. HaeHyuk!

 **Author note** : Jadi series ini bakal di update secara rutin di ffn paling cepet sehari dan paling lama semingu dalam rangka menanti kedatangan Donghae/Hyuk Jae dari wamil. Ff-ff dari series ini bakal mengandung konten-konten dewasa seperti domestic violence dan drug use, you've been warned! Series ini terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu tapi bukan songfic. Pairing di ff ini cuma HaeHyuk meski bakal ada tambahin karakter lainnya tapi mereka tetep mainnya!

.

.

.

* * *

" _The time you said that love's a myth, it's so hard to come by, but please let me justify._

 _Let me give the once in a life time chance._

 _I can give you Heaven if you want me to."_

 _Honne – I Can Give You Heaven._

* * *

Author POV.

 _Hyuk Jae, aku memang tidak akan menemukan Surga sewaktu aku mati nanti, tetapi aku tengah menghadapi kebahagiaan abadi yang orang-orang bilang adalah Nirvana yang sesungguhnya._

 _Bersamamu_.

Donghae mengingat sepenggal kata itu, dan kalau mungkin membawa kalimat itu tidur, mengubah menjadi kenyataan terbaik ketika dia terbangun nanti. Dia berpikir untuk menggubah sebuah lagu, dan setiap baitnya mengisahkan keresahan dan ketulusan cintanya yang dia habiskan dengan separuh darah yang mengalir menuju ulu hati. Tempat tinggal yang menawarkan berbagai kesan picisan dimana ada Hyuk Jae di sana.

 _Dapatkah kau merasakannya, sayang? Kalau aku bukan hanya akan memberikanmu surga, pula jiwaku yang mahal sekali harganya._

Donghae kini membayangkan sebuah rumah sewa yang disimpannya dalam kenangan, dan Hyuk Jae yang mampu membangkitkan memori lama. Di dalamnya terdapat perumpamaan mengenai hidup yang kekal menantinya, menunggunya menuju pelaminan fiktif yang dia kerahkan dengan tujuan yang tergesa-gesa. Dan meski lamaran itu cuma menghabiskan waktu yang singkat, cintanya kepada Hyuk Jae diterjemahkan ke dalam karya sastra yang glamor dan rupawan.

 _Oh, sayang, mungkin kita memiliki pandangan yang bertolak belakang mengenai cinta, tetapi kita tetap berjalan menuju satu tujuan. Yaitu kau dan aku._

Hyuk Jae memiliki pandangan yang ketat mengenai cinta, kebanyakan melibatkan sisi rasionalitasnya yang tercermin ke dalam pribadinya yang suka sekali mengeluh mengenai keadaan asmara yang gersang. Donghae sendiri mempunyai opini yang fleksibel tentang itu, walau orang-orang akan menghakimi caranya mencintai yang sepintas kedengaran urakan. Tetapi dia rela menghadang dunia untuk membuktikan bahwa perasaannya kepada Hyuk Jae adalah keunikan dari kualitas pandangan seorang pria berusia tiga puluh empat tahun, tidak direcoki oleh siapapun, masa yang menekan sekalipun. Dan alam semesta yang diberikan Donghae untuknya adalah alam semesta yang penuh akan nuansa primitif, figurasinya tidak muluk-muluk, namun dikhususkan hanya untuk Hyuk Jae seorang. Mencintai Donghae tidak memberikan kekurangan kepada hidupnya, keluh kesah sekalipun. Donghae bakal menghadapi badai demi menujukkan dedikasinya yang tulus buat Hyuk Jae.

Donghae menyaksikan jari-jari kaki Hyuk Jae yang bergetar karena gurauan angin, dia sengaja membuka kaca jendela dilembabnya subuh bulan Maret, kegelapan mengintai sepasang anjing yang bergelora, dan dunia yang berkuasa terasa dimiliki oleh sekolompok orang yang merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan. Dia meringis, mengamati kerutan di dahi Hyuk Jae yang tegang, dan alisnya menyatu sebab tawuran konflik di alam mimpi yang menghisapnya jauh dari jangkauan Donghae. Tangan kanannya menyusuri permukaan kaki Hyuk Jae yang separuh terbuka dari lindungan selimut, memberikan sensasi menyengat di antara kaki yang tercipta khusus buatnya.

Ciuman yang dipanjatkan untuk Hyuk Jae mendarat untuk pertama kalinya di kening pria itu. Kulit jernih yang putih bersih memantulkan sinar keemasan di antara lampu tidur dan cat kamar yang gelap gulita, kegundahan hati Donghae terbayar mendengar berisik dari bibir Hyuk Jae yang tebal. Mencoba menyambung koneksi itu kembali, Donghae menggunakan segenap cara supaya Hyuk Jae terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kemampuan hipnotis yang menitikberatkan kepada lemah lembutnya pandangan yang dibanjari remah-remah romansa, melibatkan seisi dirgantara yang maha kuasa.

"Oh, tidak Donghae." Suara serak-serak basah dari Hyuk Jae menendang Donghae menuju Hyuk Jae yang kasatmata, dan gangguan itu bersifat spesial yang mengakibatkan degup jantungnya berubah haluan. Donghae menyambar punggung Hyuk Jae, memfokuskan suasana hatinya yang serupa semerbak musim semi ke dalam sentuhan yang dia persembahkan kepada Hyuk Jae.

"Jatuh cinta sekali terdengar seperti mantra yang klise." Donghae berharap dia bisa menjelaskan secara ilmiah perasaan yang dia miliki untuk Hyuk Jae, tapi oh, betapa mereka hidup dalam dunia yang penuh kebohongan dan dusta nestapa.

Hyuk Jae mencoba menendang dada Donghae yang lengket ke bahunya, yang memancing kualitas kenakalan Hyuk Jae dalam intensitas yang tak terungkapkan. "Jangan itu lagi, kumohon Donghae, ini jam empat pagi."

" _Do you always look so goddamn fine_?"

Hyuk Jae berupaya menghalangi luapan emosi itu kembali, namun yang dihadapinya adalah Donghae. Dan menghadapi Donghae berujung kepada kekalahan yang tak terhindarkan. Hidung Donghae mendarat di lehernya, Hyuk Jae menahan tawanya yang lengket, Donghae berkemampuan untuk mengubah segala sesuatunya menjadi babak terbaik di antara kondisi kontradiktif yang melingkupi mereka. Di luar terdengar begitu sunyi, di sini Donghae memenuhi segala sesuatunya bersama satu gelak tawa dan gemuruh denyut nadi. "Oh tidak, tidak, ya mungkin saja."

Donghae merengkuhnya lebih erat, menciptakan sensasi yang membawa kenikmatan tersembunyi dalam diri yang belum Hyuk Jae kenali dengan baik. "Aku bisa memberikanmu surga kalau kau mau, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya dan kita bisa memulainya."

 _Sebotol anggur merah, di atas meja kayu mahoni yang dingin, aku merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari satu sudut mata yang sama._

"Donghae, aku mencintaimu, sekali, rasanya, begitu, sesak."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.


	2. Use Somebody

_"Someone like you, and how you know, and how you speak,_

 _Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep,_

 _You know that I could use somebody,_

 _Someone like you,"_

 _Use Somebody – Kings of Leon._

* * *

Hyuk Jae **POV**

Sekian dari setiap pengabdianku kepada kasihku tercinta, Donghae. Aku terjebak dalam suasana daku yang padu, yang terdapat kesuka citaanku bersamamu walau senyum yang kuulas adalah pedih pada masa tetirahku. Donghae kau adalah seorang pendosa. Aku berada di halusinasi jagat raya mengenai mencintaimu selamanya, meski kita berdua tahu itu bohong adanya. Walau sesungguhnya manusia memanglah mencintai kebohongan. Dan begitulah aku, begitulah kami. Begitulah Donghae yang lima tahun belakangan membuatku meriang, mabuk kepayang, aku berbunga-bunga kepada pengetahuan dan tutur katanya yang kalem. Selagi menggandeng mobil bercatkan merah, muncul dari ujung dunia yang nyaris punah, Donghae memantra-mantraiku, mempersatukan galaksi dua dimensi yang dulunya karam sebab kejinya maha kuasa memporak-porondakan kepiatuanku menjadi nasib hidup yang nyeleneh.

Donghae selalu menjadi kekasih hati yang apa adanya, pengertian dan banyak membantu. Tetapi akankah segenap keelokan matrial itu menjadi destinasi yang mempertahanku di sisimu, seuntuhnya? Katanya, dalam keping ingatan yang aneh " _sayang dalam duka yang berlarut-larut ini, dan cita yang bersahaja, hiduplah bersamaku dan jadilah rumah buatku berteduh,"_ sambil memejamkan mata.

Aku berpura-pura terkejut, dan _bahagia,_ padahal kenyataannya aku tenggelam dalam perasaan kelabu yang dengki. _"Jangan bercanda, tentu saja!"_ jawabku. Nyaris larut dalam badai isak tangis, aku berpaling dari pelukannya, mencari sumber cahaya dan pengampunan. Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi, apalagi tentang kekuatan cinta yang lemah adanya. Cinta itu komersial, bisa dipertaruhkan dengan suatu tarif, mengapa aku harus percaya kepada ketangguhan cinta di dunia yang minim kasih dengan umat-umat Tuhan yang suka menghakimi? Katakan, berikan aku dalih dari sekadar alasan dan alibi.

Aku berdansa dengannya, kami berjubah biru yang sepasang, secangkir kenikmatan dengan lilin temaram yang redup seperti halnya kekosongan sukmaku. Bukan maksud hati untuk mencelanya, Donghae yang terdahulu adalah pria mapan yang ganteng. Teman dari temanku pernah naksir dengannya, mereka tidak hanya membicarakan visualisasi mendasar dari pesona seorang pria tajir, tetapi juga kesempurnaannya yang lain. Baiklah, Donghae itu baik hati. Dia suka menyapa, padahal dia pemalu. Dan itu mengingatkanku kepada kilasan balik yang norak dengannya, kami bertemu di lorong kampus. Dia tergesa-gesa dan panik karena kehilangan kunci mobilnya. Aku menemukannya di kamar mandi pria, oh begitulah bagaimana kisah asmara ini dimulai. Pria yang tidak terlampau tinggi semacam diriku, menemukan cinta sesama jenis pertamanya, kaya pula. Tetapi itu semua telah membawaku menuju relung teka-teki, aku lelah mencintainya. Dan aku tahu aku tidak perlu melakukannya. Ya, semua orang menyadarinya. Donghae apalagi.

 _Aku mencintai Donghae yang dulu._ Yang sekarang? Rasa-rasanya tidak lagi. Aku melemahkan indera yang dulunya adalah kuasa Donghae, dan malah menajamkan kejenuhanku kepadanya.

Donghae menangkap lenganku, kami bercinta di bawah luasnya padang pasir yang terik karena sinar bulan, bibirnya merah terang, menciumi garis mulutku dan memasuki ketelanjangannya ke dalam setiap jejak tubuhku. Sekarang logikanya, kami bercinta dengan tubuh. Tidak lagi hati yang menuntut belaian, melainkan sentuhan. Mata yang menyorot, melainkan orgasme yang mengilhami. Sinar bintang gemintang, melainkan bulan purnama. Kami diharuskan puas dengan satu sama lainnya, tidak lagi mengisi kekurangan satu sama lainnya.

Dalam suatu negeri antah-berantah dan semesta yang luasnya mengalahkan dirgantara khayalan dari seorang pengemis jalanan, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang tidak bahagia. Yang tidak lagi dimaksudkan buat bersama, tetapi begitulah cinta, sekian dari banyak kemungkinan, dan remah-remah ingatan yang hilang tentang kehangatan dan kekuatan cinta, pada dasarnya Donghae milikku. Begitu pula Hyuk Jae adalah milik Donghae. Cinta tidak bisa membuat semua orang bahagia, tidak mencintai juga bukan berarti tidak bahagia.

Begini, setiap orang memiliki prinsip hukum yang sah buat percaya atau tidak kepada Sang Pencipta, tetapi di penghujung hari, eksistensi Tuhan kekal adanya. Percaya atau tidak, seluruh umat manusia meyakini kuasanya. Kehadirannya, dan kasihnya. Seperti halnya Donghae, ya, sayang, dirimu yang adalah sebuah petualangan hidup yang bersifat tragedi.

Donghae, kau esensial. Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan haus akan pelukanmu, sehingga aku terlelap dikertajagaanmu, sewaktu gelap gulita berperang dalam kepalamu, aku menemukan setitik cahaya itu. Aku tidak mencintai Donghae, oh bohong, dulunya aku, dan aku merasakan kehilangan akan pencarian yang sesungguhnya. Akan indahnya hidup ini, bahwa tidak mencintaimu pula adalah dalih untuk tidak merasa bahagia. Padahal aku punya yang terbaik, pasangan hidup yang tidak akan selingkuh dariku, kaya, mapan, tidak jorok, tetapi masih ada yang kurang. Dan aku pantasnya bersyukur, bukan malah mengeluh!

"Hyuk Jae, kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Donghae bangun dari tidurnya, menyentuh bulir keringat yang berkilau. Aku mencari-cari rangsangan non-erotis dari ujung jari yang bergetar, sehingga Donghae membelai lebih banyak permukaan kulitku. Sentuhannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang masih kucintai, dan akan selalu begitu. Donghae memadamkan lampu, menjauh dari kontak fisik, aku berada dalam dilema yang kalut.

"Donghae ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Donghae menawanku seperti ada yang tidak beres denganku. "Kau perlu air?"

"Tidak." Ya Tuhan, sayang, tidakkah kau mendapat petunjuk dari keanehanku? "Tidak, pastinya bukan itu. Ya ampun!"

Donghae ikutan panik, "Hyuk Jae tenang," lagi dan lagi, aku terlena selagi merangkul bahunya yang bidang. Menciumi satu-satunya penghidupan, jiwa yang senapas denganku. Dan tambatan hati yang sejati. "Katakan sayang, tapi jangan tergesa-gesa," selagi mengecup keningku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

 _Dunia ini penuh kebohongan. Begitu pula diriku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Gasoline

**Warning:** Abusive Hae!

* * *

" _Are you insane like me?_

 _Been in pain like me?_

 _Are you deranged like me?_

 _Are you strange like me?_

 _I think there's a flaw in my code_

 _These voices won't leave me alone"_

 _Gasoline—Halsey_

* * *

 **Donghae POV**.

 _Kau dengar Donghae? Apa kau memahaminya? Kau tidak lebih dari mesin pencetak uang yang beroperasi untuknya, kau itu orang yang setengah sinting, dan tidak ada alasan lain untuknya tetap di sini. Dia penjilat yang cekatan, dan kau, kau harusnya mengerti lebih baik._

Oh, persetan, atau ya Tuhan, siapapun si brengsek kecil itu, menghilang dari kepalaku, jangan menghancurkan sel-sel yang telah berfungsi sempurna. Dan siapa yang peduli bila semua kecurigaan itu benar adanya, kalau dia, memang benar mengendalikanku, dan separuh dari diriku ternyata dikontrol oleh kekuatan magis tidak deskriptif. Dan aku bukan diriku sendiri, seperti kebanyakan orang—yang mengemis tentang kenyataan dan alam bawah sadar mereka, bahwa aku tidak berada di antaranya. Aku membiarkan diriku ditelan ke dalam imajinasi penuh kejahatan yang manipulatif, dan kata mereka, semua kedengkian yang menjadi belenggu kekal dalam hidupku ternyata bersumber dari Hyuk Jae sendiri.

Oh, mana mungkin. Dia memegang kendali atas hidupku, dia yang paling tahu apa yang kuhindari, menjadi tujuan utamaku, dia mungkin mengambil alih, tetapi bukan dia sumber utamanya. Dalam tetek bengek cinta yang penuh omong kosong keabadian, didinginnya permukaan kulitku yang menampilkan warna kebiruannya, bersama urat-urat yang muncul menonjol, mampukah—sialan—mampukah aku membanting stir kendali? Membuat semuanya berporos kepadaku seorang?

Suara itu semakin mendekat, berjarak sejengkal saja dari jakunku, rasanya seperti terjebak ke dalam lubang hitam di tengah semesta yang luas. Aku yang seorang diri di dalamnya hanya menghafal nama si bajingan itu, Hyuk Jae, dengan kuasa yang rendah, kuperintahkan segala sesuatunya (kebencian dan cinta) bawalah dia mendekat, sampai ujung jarinya yang lentik kembali menyentuh dada bidangku. Kekuatanku memiliki kelemahan, Hyuk Jae adalah kekurangan absolut yang mampu menghancurkanku.

"Kau tidak waras," bibirnya bergetar, kulit bibirnya mengering, pecah-pecah, sudah delapan belas jam lamanya dia tidak meminum apapun, dia bilang dia dehidrasi, tetapi mengertilah pembaca sekalian, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Sikap apatis ini pun mengejutkanku pula. Aku yang pada dasarnya pemuda dengan kepercayaan diri rendah, dalam suatu ruangan tertutup kedap suara bersamanya, bisa menjadi raja dalam ketakutanku sendiri.

"Begitu? Tapi aku berkuasa."

"Brengsek! Seperti apa?" Dia berteriak, dorongan kemarahannya melingkupi kami, dan aku bisa merasakan napasnya tersendat-sendat dan panas. Dia nyaris saja meludahi hidungku, untungnya aku lebih cekatan untuk menghindari luapan kebringasannya. Aku membawa jari-jariku menuju wajahnya, kuku-kukuku menancap tajam di kulit pipinya, lebih menyakitkan dari yang ingin kulakukan.

"Seperti membawamu ke sini tanpa pencegatan yang berarti. Kau mempermainkan orang yang salah, membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lebih gegabah. Apa kau gila sepertiku Hyuk Jae, pernah merasakan sakit yang sama? Karena yang ingin kulakukan padamu adalah menelanmu hidup-hidup, mendengar rintihanmu yang meronta, menyembah padaku."

 _Ingatkah kau Donghae, kalau kau menghabiskan ribuan dolar cuma untuk sebercik kemenangannya? Dan ada lebih banyak usaha yang telah dihabiskan, percuma jika terbuang sia-sia. Lihat, dia telah bertekuk lutut. Buktikan kepadanya kalau kau bukan parasit, bahwa dialah barang rongsok itu._

Seperti halnya separuh populasi yang pernah bertatap muka denganku, seperempat dari mereka mengabdikan loyalitas mereka secara cuma-cuma, kepada Ayahku, yang awam mereka ucapkan sebagai politisi penuh otoritas bertangan baja, aku bukan bagian darinya. Aku enggan terlibat, dan memiliki kondisi emosional yang setara kapal karam, sehingga—biar kukutip pernyataan media cetak terkenal—imbasnya membajiri citra seorang Ayah yang toleran, aku Si tukang pengaduk nama baik keluarga, mempunyai penyakit mental yang sifatnya sekretif, anak bungsu yang kecendrungan seksualnya menyimpang, halaman kedua menyebutkan kalau aku terjebak ke dalam pergaulan sosial yang tidak dikehendaki, bersama seorang kekasih jalang yang rupawan serta rupanya menjunjung kestabilan kondisi materialnya—hilang dari hiruk pikuk megapolitan. Tuan Lee bertanggung jawab untuk membasmi diriku, lewat sana dia bermain-main dengan Hyuk Jae, aku tidak mengerti kesepakatannya, tetapi mereka sepenuhnya melibatkanku.

"Aku dapat menyajikan segalanya, tetapi rupanya kau lebih memilih menghadapi watakku yang lain, yang bisa saja menghancurkanmu sekarang juga."

Dia dibanjiri keringat dingin, sebesar biji jagung yang turun dari dahi menuju lehernya. Dia telah lama muak denganku, aku sudah lama menyerah pada dunia yang selalu mengkhiantiku. "Tidak sayang, kau seharusnya tidak takut, salah satu konsekuensinya adalah berhadapan dengan sayangmu, si Donghae yang gila—begitu kau bilang?"

Dia menuntut pengampunan lewat pandangan matanya yang berhenti memusuhiku, melakukan aksi yang percuma untuk mundur, gerakannya diblokade oleh dinding-dinding yang dingin. Aku lebih mudah menjangkaunya. "Donghae—sayangku—kita sudah bersama selama lima tahun lamanya, aku tahu kau memerlukan pertolongan itu." Dia meraung-raung, mencoba terlepas dari peradilan yang melibatkan mataku, dan sebuah tangan kasar yang berambisi untuk menghancurkannya.

 _Hancurkan sumpah serapah itu Donghae! Dia pula ingin melenyapkanmu! Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengharapkanmu, kau adalah eksitensi yang terbuang._

"Hyuk Jae, kau pikir kau berkemampuan untuk memperbaikiku?" Aku melangkah melewati simpati yang menyerangku, membungkuk dan membaca gerak tubuhnya.

Dia terbata-bata, tetapi dia tampak yakin dengan jawabannya. "Tentu saja sayang, kau hanya butuh untuk bertemu Psikiatri yang telah direncanakan seperti jadwalnya, ada rehabilitasi yang menenangkan. Ki-kita tetaplah kita yang penuh manisnya asmara, Ayahmu akan berhenti mengusikmu."

Jesus, yang benar saja! "Tapi Hyuk Jae!" berteriak ke wajahnya, layaknya singa yang mengaung, menakuti mangsa terlezatnya. "Aku tidak berpikir ada yang salah dengan diriku." Tangan kiriku yang membeku meraih balok kayu yang kasar, menghujam wajahnya, kakiku menekan lehernya, mencekik lebih jauh, menahan tubuhnya, berulang kali.

 _Lampiaskan kekecewaanmu lebih baik Donghae._

Aku menghancurkannya seperti kesetanan, meninjunya, menghujamnya, menendangnya, melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuknya mengerti bahwa _aku mencintainya_.

"Aku sangat mengasihimu, Hyuk Jae."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.


	4. Sleeping with a Friend

" _And why mess up a good thing, baby?_

 _It's a risk to even fall in love_

 _So, when you give that look to me_

 _I better look back carefully_

 _Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble"_

 _Sleeping with a Friend – Neon Trees_

* * *

 **Donghae** **POV**

Donghae tengah menduga, kalau dia telah menjalani masa-masa pubertas yang dialami para pria seperti biasanya—lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan. Dia tidak lagi merasakan kepakan kupu-kupu sewaktu pria lajang lainnya memberikan sekadar tatapan nakal yang memancing sinyal erotis. Tidak, fase belia itu telah lenyap bersamaan dengan hilangnya Hyuk Jae dari kota yang kampungan dan menyesakkan ini. Yang cuma berisi sepertiga dari populasi provinsi dan sisanya dipenuhi oleh kaum konservatif yang malang, yang melewatkan prospek terbaik dalam hidup. Tentu saja mereka bukan bagian dari diri Donghae yang dulu. Pria yang dipujanya setengah mati itu dengan kejamnya menghilang bersama mimpi gemilang dan semangat muda. Salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, potensial sebagai seorang pacar dan pendengar yang cakap—sebelum dia menghilang menuju hiruk pikuk kota megapolitan yang kaya akan mimpi dan omong kosong belaka.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memantapkan diri bahwa Hyuk Jae tidak lagi bisa menawarkan sensasi yang sama seperti saat mereka masih orok dulu. Bahkan sehabis pria itu menyerah akan mimpinya mengenai misi menemukan jati diri di antara jutaan jiwa yang kehilangan diri mereka di Seoul. Hyuk Jae membawa kesedihan yang tidak berarti ke kota ini, yang tidak berefek lagi kepada dirinya, atau setidaknya Donghae meyakinkan dirinya apabila dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Bermain aman di tengah kucing-kucingan yang menyiksa.

Pria itu tidak berubah, masihlah Hyuk Jae yang kikir, jangkung dan ceking, meski seleranya mengenai mode pakaian lebih maju sepuluh tahun dari penduduk di sini. Dia mengikuti perubahan, tidak melawannya, dan Donghae bersyukur akan ketidaksadaran Hyuk Jae mengenai sintingnya Donghae terhadap penampilan fisiknya. Pria itu tetap bangga menampilkan kejatuhannya, dan badai typhoon merendam kediamannya, dan seorang tunangan yang kabur sebab investasi menjadi seorang Hyuk Jae tidak lebih baik dari Banker yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Masih panjang lebar, Donghae tenggelam dalam perasaan cinta dan jatuh bangun yang kelabu.

Yoona bilang ide mengenai malam yang panas bersama Hyuk Jae tidak akan membangkitkan gairah yang waras dalam dirinya, itu akan meningkatkan stres dan ambisi karena sabahat karib kecil kemungkinannya berkemampuan menjadi pacar yang monogamis. Malah mereka akan terlibat ke dalam percecokan tanpa henti—berujung kepada Donghae yang tersesat ke dalam gairah dan semangat untuk mendapatkan Hyuk Jae. Yoona cukup rasional, dia memahami dengan baik motif pribadi Donghae yang mendorongnya membekap Hyuk Jae ke dalam pesona bersetubuh yang alami; _kalau aku tidak mendapatkan hatimu, setidaknya aku pernah merasakan setetes nikmat dari tubuhmu._ Klise.

Karena seks adalah kegiatan alamiah yang tidak akan meninggalkan luka, tidak juga penyesalan, atau kecemasan, tetapi itu kan untuk pria normal, pria yang tergila-gila seperti Donghae akan menghadapi cinta seperti lapangan perang yang mencekam. Yoona meringis, mengamati wajah Donghae yang harap-harap takut menanti kedatangan pujaan hatinya. Dia memutar pinggulnya, seorang pelanggan mengharapkan segelas margarita, lalu menghampiri Donghae kembali sewaktu pria itu menghusap wajahnya yang berminyak untuk ketiga kalinya. "Mungkin mengajaknya berkencan di Bar milik kembaranmu bukan ide yang bagus, malah, meninggalkan kesan pertama sebagai teman kencan yang menyedihkan. Aku tidak menghakimimu, tetapi kau butuh kejujuran mengenai penampilanmu sekarang."

Donghae tidak bergeming, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan lengan di atas meja, dan mendesah menanti waktu membunuh hatinya, karena Hyuk Jae yang meninggalkan luka di hatinya yang tercabik tidak lagi semanis dulu. Donghae menginginkan komitmen dan kejelasan, Hyuk Jae memuja tantangan, pernikahan adalah mitos yang sama menyeramkannya dengan kehadiran seorang anak, dan Donghae tidak dapat menjanjikan apapun selain peternakan sapi yang luasnya 100 hektar. "Aku ingin martini Yoong, bukan ocehanmu."

Yoona tidak terkesan, tetapi tetap melakukan tugasnya. Terlepas dari Donghae yang adalah kakak kembarnya—dan mereka telah bersama sebelum terwujud seperti sekarang—Donghae tetaplah seorang pelanggan yang keberadaannya dia hargai, dan keinginannya adalah doa yang mesti terkabulkan. Menuang gelas keempat. Yoona berharap kalau Donghae tidak mabuk sebelum kedatangan Hyuk Jae, meski mustahil kedengarannya.

"Donghae, sebagai sosok yang paling punya peran dalam hidupmu, terkadang aku mempertanyakan keputusanmu untuk jatuh cinta kepada Hyuk Jae. Maksudku, kau tidak kekurangan apapun, kalau materialah yang diincar Hyuk Jae dari seorang pria. Dia sendiri tidak meninggalkan kesan yang positif dalam masa kanak-kanakku, selain caranya mengunyah permen karet dan meludah. Dan kau benci main denganku kalau ada sekumpulan teman laki-lakimu yang diketuai oleh Hyuk Jae." Yoona mencoba menarik perhatian Donghae dengan memukul punggung pria itu, dan terhenyak ketika rambut lurus yang tebal dan pirang mengintip di balik pintu masuk. Tidak bisa menahan senyum riangnya, dia memberi kode agar Hyuk Jae mendekat. "Dengar, kau memang dikenal sebagai pria yang pecundang, tetapi bukan berarti kau harus menjadi seorang pecundang sungguhan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tidak kumiliki yang dimiliki pria lain yang pernah dikencaninya. Dan Yoong, kau tidak memilih untuk mencintai, kau dipilih untuk melakukannya."

Yoona mencoba menahan tawanya, tetapi tidak menyerah untuk mendikte Donghae. Menutup mulutnya, dia mengerling kepada Hyuk Jae. "Klasik, aku tidak akan mengerti posisimu kalau aku bukan kau, tetapi brengsek, berbaliklah dan jangan memekik!" Yoona menggeram, yang sederhananya adalah ancaman, dan dalam hitungan yang singkat, Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, tergagap karena eksistensi Hyuk Jae.

Pria itu selangkah mendekat, dan bau parfumnya yang dikuasai aroma kayu dan karang-karang di laut membangunkan otot hidungnya yang lemas. Hyuk Jae mengenakan kaos oblong putih yang menyiratkan kalau dia tidak sedang bertemu dengan pasangan kencannya, tetapi persetan, peduli apa Donghae dengan simbol kolot itu. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah Hyuk Jae berada di sini, yang terpenting dari segalanya adalah Hyuk Jae menyetujui progres baru yang Donghae tawarkan padanya, mengenai ide mengagumkan tentang sepasang sahabat lama yang terlalu klop, berakhir pada mereka yang gulat-gulatan di ranjang. Donghae merasa otot-ototnya rontok, Hyuk Jae yang tersenyum dan bersama keyakinannya, merupakan fantasi terliar yang hidup dalam benak Donghae.

"Terimakasih Yoong, itu adalah kesan yang manis mengenai aku." Hyuk Jae mencium pipi Donghae, jemarinya yang lentik bertengger di punggung Donghae yang kokoh. Memusatkan pandangannya kepada Yoona, Hyuk Jae kembali mencuri ciuman di pipi kirinya.

"Duh, kalian itu brengsek, Hyuk Jae jangan patahkan semangat hidupnya, aku adalah adik yang protektif, dan Ibu menginginkan acara pernikahan yang diselenggarakan olehnya sendiri, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai kalian benar-benar siap."

Yoona permisi pergi dengan cara yang tidak biasa, suara tawa Hyuk Jae yang gemilang menghilangkan amukan hak dan permukaan lantai kayu yang dihasilkan Yoona sewaktu wanita itu berjalan menuju gudang, Donghae tidak bisa meluruskan hatinya, dan memantapkan keteguhan yang telah terbangun karena sedetik dia memandang wajah Hyuk Jae yang berkilau, dia kehilangan separuh kata-katanya. Dia mungkin pernah merasakan hal yang sama mengenai Hyuk Jae sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tetapi gejolak intens yang menghisapnya menuju dunia yang sesungguhnya memberikan rasa mual dan kesenangan yang gagah, yang bahkan masih ada ketika Hyuk Jae mencuri ciuman ketiga.

Donghae menghusap kursi dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin, mempersilahkan pria itu duduk dan Donghae terhenyak akan suara tawanya. Bunyi yang satu-satunya melekat di telinganya. Pria itu mengomentari cara berkencan Donghae yang canggung dan kolot, dan bagaimana semuanya kedengaran lucu kalau Hyuk Jae saja terlibat di dalamnya?

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, aku hampir menghabiskan gelas keempatku dan aku bersiap mendobrak pintu rumahmu karena aku tidak sabaran."

"Ya tentu saja," Hyuk Jae menyapa pandangan matanya, sepasang mata kecokelatan itu menariknya menuju ruang imajinasi di tengah tata surya yang terpusat kepadanya saja, dan Donghae telah merasa bahwa dirinya membutuhkan beberapa cek personal. "Aku melewatkanmu dulu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu untuk kedua kalinya. Tentu saja, kalau kau pikir kita tidak hanya cocok jadi kawan lama yang rupawan, tetapi calon pasangan yang memuaskan."

Donghae meraih dagu Hyuk Jae menuju bibirnya, meninggalkan sentuhan yang hangat dan basah di bibir bawah Hyuk Jae. Dorongan yang menyengat itu menjalar menuju area Selatannya, dan Donghae menyadari bahwa Hyuk Jae lebih dari calon pasangan yang memuaskan. Hyuk Jae tidak berusaha memenuhi standar untuk menjadi pria yang berkompeten, dia membuat standar baru dengan memperlihatkan kepada Donghae bahwa dia lebih dari Hyuk Jae yang dulu. "Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Hyuk Jae kegirangan, memompa Donghae untuk jadi lebih liar dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak masalah, sayang."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Jadi selain UN dan persiapan buat nyari kuliah, ada hal yang bikin kami gak bisa post ff sesuai waktu. Laptop tiba-tiba rusak dan data eunhae/suju/ff yang udah dikumpulin sejak delapan tahun yang lalu hilang semua, termasuk series dari ff ini yang sebenernya cuma tinggal post doang. Sebenernya gak percaya diri sama yang satu ini, selain dibuat buru-buru, diproofread sekali, sebenernya versi lamanya lebih memuaskan, tapi apa daya kan?

So, any feedback?


	5. Iris

" _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

 _Or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _When everything feels like the movies_

 _Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive"_

 _Iris—Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

 **Author POV**

Remah-remah ingatan mengenai Donghae-nya, tidakkah cerita itu dapat membangkitkan cinta sebatang kara Donghae kepada pemiliknya, yakni; Hyuk Jae. Cinta memang gampang pudar, tetapi ingatkah dia tentang kenyataan itu, kenyataan yang membangkitkan kasih sayang dan kasihan? Sementara Hyuk Jae berada dalam suka citanya mengenai kebebasan dan proses perceraian, di sinilah Donghae berada, dengan segenap patah hatinya yang beragam. _Sementara di sanalah dia berada._

Hyuk Jae adalah gadis yang paling ranum, setangkai mawar di tangannya setiap minggu, selagi menggandeng Donghae dan merekam masa muda ke dalam hati yang tidak berpenghuni, yang kemudian dilanda konflik kanak-kanak, pula bahagia yang kanak-kanak, tetapi kilasan balik hidup untuk dilupakan, sekarang Donghae mengitari sakit hatinya, berdansa bersama airmatanya. Dengan sejumlah kategori sakit hati, yang paling kronis hingga yang sekedar nyeri.

Donghae mengabdi untuknya, remaja belia yang ayu, yang suka bermain ski dan jago menunggang kuda. Yang belia dan suka bermanja-manja, serta sepasang mata yang memancarkan kejujuran, keteguhan, yang membuat Donghae berbunga-bunga. Dikenalnya sewaktu memetik buah anggur di belakang kampungnya, dia merona karena dirayu Donghae, karena sebelumnya tidak ada pria yang membuatnya merasa seperti seorang wanita. Mereka membelah cakrawala sebelum Donghae akhirnya melamarnya, bersumpah sehidup semati dengannya. Hyuk Jae mencumbu Donghae di atas langit sore yang merah muda keemasan, penantian Donghae dibarengi dengan munculnya bintang gemintang di ujung dunia. Donghae jarang menggauli gadisnya, kecuali kalau Hyuk Jae memohon-mohon dan tidak sedang dalam masa-subur, tidak sedang menstruasi, tidak pula dilanda ledakan emosional.

Awalnya Donghae kira usia bukan masalah, dia meminang Hyuk Jae tepat setelah pubertasnya selesai, Donghae kala itu berumur tiga puluh tahun. Hyuk Jae dilanda meriang karena ulah Donghae, serta karena sentuhannya juga. Pada hari itu Hyuk Jae masih lugu, Donghae mengulang ingatan mengenai bisikannya sehabis melamun memandangi kota yang bukan tempatnya, bukan dimana seharusnya Hyuk Jae berada. Tetapi Donghae tidak mau tahu, dan tidak ingin tahu. _"Kasih Tuhan sifatnya sabar, selama-lamanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan bualan manusia, yang bisa sirna karena ditelan waktu. Tetapi bukan cinta masalahnya, Donghae sayang bosankah kau denganku?"_

Besoknya Donghae diterpa demam, raut muka Hyuk Jae tidak kasihan melainkan kesal. Membuatkan bubur untuknya di subuh yang gulita, kemudian Hyuk Jae melempari senyuman yang tidak kalah bohongnya dengan ciumannya. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae dapat menebak suasana hatinya? Karena Donghae telah menajamkan segala indera, telinga; yang mendengarnya menangis, mata; yang memantau perubahan sifatnya, mulut; yang merasakan segenap ciuman, kulit; yang meraba dan membelai Hyuk Jae. Donghae tahu segalanya, bahkan yang belum diketahui Hyuk Jae. Donghae mengerti setiap hal, bahkan yang tidak bisa dimengertinya.

Yang dipandang bukan lagi kasihnya yang suka merajuk, melainkan wanita yang sepenuhnya dewasa, memahami betapa kejamnya dunia, wanita yang berpaling darinya karena pernah saling mencintai, wanita yang tidak lagi terbuai ke dalam kisah asmaranya yang genit. Dan Hyuk Jae menyesali itu semua. Donghae melawan airmata yang nyaris bergulir, hangat dan perih yang menekan hatinya, Donghae nyaris gila. Gila karena dibuat tergila-gila. Hyuk Jae tidak tampak bahagia, tidak juga berada dalam kesanangan. Wanita yang selalu menjadi gadisnya, dan sekarang telah berjuang melawan siksaan batin. Hyuk Jae mengidap kerinduan, bukan karena kehilangan Donghae, melainkan kerinduan yang muncul sehabis mencintai Donghae, Dan Hyuk Jae akan memulihkan sakit hatinya. Dengan cara apapun itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun."

Giliran Donghae yang merasa dikhianati Tuhan. "Aku tahu," jawab Donghae. Menghapus lukanya yang basah, tetapi malah menimbulkan trauma kronis.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah nasib buruk, tetapi Tuhan bisa."

Donghae bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menggapai pundak Hyuk Jae yang bergetar menahan tangis. Sementara hatinya bertahan dari siksaan yang dahsyat, Donghae kehilangan setengah sukmanya. "Berhenti menipu dirimu, Tuhan tidak menghentikan apapun, persetan dengan nasib buruk. Kau telah membohongi kenyataan, membohongiku juga!" Donghae mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, mencegah perih yang menyebar.

Donghae lelah berdarah-darah demi mengetahui bahwa gadisnya masih hidup. Tetapi Hyuk Jae terhanyut oleh mitos hatinya, kebohongan yang dibuatnya, bahwa meninggalkan Donghae akan membawanya menuju bahagia yang tiada tara!

"Aku tidak ingin hidup denganmu, dan kau bukan orang yang menghendaki nasibku!"

Donghae lemas karena rasa tidak percayanya. "Aku mencintaimu setengah mati, bukan untuk dibunuh oleh kebencianmu terhadapku!"

"Setitikpun aku tidak pernah membencimu," Hyuk Jae berkaca-kaca, ikut-ikutan merasa gila. Perih di hidungnya menyumbat akal pikirnya, sehinga dia pula nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya. "Aku mencintaimu, sebesar kau mencintaiku—"

"Katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi," Donghae menggenggam jemari Hyuk Jae. Mengunci hati Hyuk Jae menuju sanubarinya yang telah kosong. "Katakan kalau ada cara untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini."

"Donghae kau membunuhku."

Donghae membuka mata sebesar kilat yang menyambarnya, bahwa eksistensi Donghae tidak lebihnya nasib buruk. Bahwa Donghae telah menyiksanya. "Omong kosong!" Donghae membelai dagu Hyuk Jae, membawa arus ingatan seketika, cara yang sama sewaktu Donghae membelainya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sehingga Hyuk Jae terbuai.

"Perpisahanlah yang membunuh kita berdua," kata Donghae, merobek surat perceraian, membawa Hyuk Jae ke dalam pelukan yang didambanya, kemudian mereka dilanda badai isak tangis yang tak kalah hebatnya.

Dan akhirnya Donghae tahu permainan asmara mereka belum sepenuhnya berakhir. "Cinta mempertahankan kita dari luapan emosional, kau tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku adalah bagian yang menyembuhkanmu dari kegagalan."

Hyuk Jae yang akhirnya kehilangan kata-katanya, menembus dunia yang tidak pernah ada. Dunia tanpa Donghae, dan itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa, selain kemaksiatan, siksa, pedih dan kerinduan. "Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan omong kosong ini," katanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Dan Donghae untuknya masih setengah gila, dimana Hyuk Jae malah setengah waras.

"Dengan demikian, mari buat cerita yang baru."

Mendadak, airmata Hyuk Jae tidak lagi turun.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.


	6. Paris

" _Oh, stop being an asshole, and counting my eye rolls_

 _Keeping a tab on my health, man you're putting me up on a shelf_

 _And then she pointed out at the bag of her dreams_

 _In a well posh magazine_

 _I said "I'm done babe. I'm out of the scene."_

 _She said I've been romanticizing heroin_

 _And how I'd love to go to Paris again."_

 _Paris - The 1975_

* * *

 **Author POV**

Paris, biarkan Hyuk Jae mengutip rangkaian ungkapan picisan yang Guru seninya sering gunakan setiap kali pria tua beruban itu mengungkapkan kecantikan orasinil dan artistik Perancis, tempat yang disesaki para petualang, dimana mereka akan menemukan cinta sebagai gudang untuk berteduh, orang-orang diteriaki dengan nama-nama yang unik, para pemimpin intelek dan lahirnya humanisme. Sebagian populasi mengenakan pakaian yang rupawan, dan cita rasa dari baguette menarik Hyuk Jae lebih baik menuju keindahan Perancis yang bermakna. Kecantikannya kekal abadi, setiap orang memiliki standar yang berbeda mengenai kebahagiaan yang terpendam di dalamnya, arti tersirat itu Hyuk Jae dapatkan ketika seorang pemusik jalanan yang memainkan harmonika dengan mahir melemparkan senyuman manis yang dilanjutkan oleh kalimat yang seharusnya membuat Hyuk Jae jatuh cinta padanya, " _Qu'est-ce que vous aves de beaux yeux_ ," yang malah membuat kesukaan Hyuk Jae berkurang padanya karena dia tidak mengerti bahasa Perancis, pujian penuh kekaguman itu juga bersifat negosiatif, maksudnya, impresi adalah hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukan pengamen untuk menggugah hatimu yang keruh. Jadi Hyuk Jae hanya menikmati permainan harmonikanya saja, dia membuang beberapa keping koin tepat ke dalam topi hitam yang berdebu.

Sampai sini, Hyuk Jae mampu melihat dengan jelas bahwa animo yang dimiliki massa yang berkumpul layaknya sebuah gelombang air laut tidak dapat menarik perhatiannya. Tujuannya datang ke sini penuh kebimbangan, dan diukur dari sifat apatisnya mengenai kerumunan, Hyuk Jae setuju bahwa datang ke Negara Tropis seperti Afrika Selatan mungkin adalah gagasan yang seharusnya dia pertimbangkan. Dia tidak memiliki apapun selain keributan yang menjadi batu kerikilnya untuk berjalan, dan dia hanya dikuasai setengah hati untuk mengunjungi menara Eiffel yang dipadati wisatawan asing dan domestik. Nostalgia buruk membuatnya membenci lampu-lampu terang yang menghiasi Eiffel, dan pengutit jalanan berhasil mencuri dua puluh euro dari balik celana jinsnya. Para pria kesetanan karena efek overdosis yang disuguhkan Paris, para wanita menyukai harga diri yang dipersembahkan Paris bagi setiap individu, Hyuk Jae sendiri tidak bisa menilai apakah dia benar-benar beruntung ada di sini.

Meski Donghae sedikit mencorat-coret harinya yang putih dan kelabu, dan perasaan cemas karena Hyuk Jae tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun ketertarikan padanya, Hyuk Jae menghargai sebercik kesan yang coba ditampilkan Donghae untuk menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu bukan kisah cinta klise seperti Paris—dan jatuh cinta masih terdengar riskan bagi pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun sepertinya, tidak seperti New York yang kekal abadi dan anggun. Hyuk Jae menyukai kilatan sederhana dari mata Donghae yang memancarkan kerinduan dan gairahnya untuk serius bersama Hyuk Jae. Pria itu mempermainkannya dengan watak yang menyebalkan, berpakaian lebih buruk dari angsa kampungan seperti Hyuk Jae, dan seseorang yang vokal mengenai visi dan misinya terhadap dunia, kedengkiannya terhadap para kaum kapitalis tidak terhindarkan, dan Hyuk Jae penasaran apa yang dapat Donghae distribusikan kepada dunia yang luluh lantah dan rusak ini, dan hanya membutuhkan seorang pria untuk menggenjot semangat pria lainnya, oke, itu metafora yang brengsek.

Lagian, Hyuk Jae tidak tertarik secara romatis untuk terikat ke dalam hubungan yang bukan hanya melibatkan gerakan tubuh saja, melainkan ikatan batin yang kuat bersama Donghae, oh, tidak, dia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk pernah kembali ke Paris lagi. Di sini dia hanya menemukan idiom dan romansa fiktif, dia tidak menemukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Donghae telah menetap di Paris sejak dia masih orok, dan berencana untuk setia kepada negaranya sampai dia mati nanti, nasionalisme yang kuat dan berbudi luhur, dan dia tidak mencintai seni seperti Hyuk Jae mencoba mencari serpihan yang hilang di hatinya, namun dengan mulut yang terbuka dan kebosanan yang tidak mampu ditutupi, dia mengunjungi 59 Rivoli bersama Hyuk Jae, dan kalau kencan mereka lancar, serta Hyuk Jae memperlihatkan progres yang berarti dari kopi darat yang didorong oleh otoritas Jungsu, maka mereka bisa menikmati makan malam yang glamour di restaurant bintang lima yang telah direservasi Donghae di antara cahaya gemilang di Rue de Rivoli. Dia pula seorang birokrat yang kompeten, dia taat akan dikte dan hukum formal, dia berkesempatan untuk menguasai Perancis dengan jiwa yang membara, percakapan mereka melulu tentang loyalitas Donghae dan kehendaknya, dan Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak memutar matanya.

Perbedaan signifikan yang tidak memenuhi Donghae sebagai pria idealnya; Donghae ingin menaklukan dunia dengan ambisinya, Hyuk Jae hanya berupaya untuk menikmati segala sesuatunya sebelum dia memutuskan untuk berumah tangga. Singkatnya, dia bertindak diluar rencana, Donghae menyukai segala sesuatunya dengan terorganisir dan sesuai tabel yang dirancangnya. Pria yang membosankan, cetaklah dengan tebal, Hyuk Jae tidak peduli bagaimana hinaan kecil itu dapatkan membangkitkan api amarah dalam diri Donghae yang kaku.

"Tidak semua orang bangga akan kultur foie gras yang disematkan oleh media barat Hyuk Jae. Aku sendiri tergabung ke dalam organisasi yang mengembangkan kesadaran penduduk Perancis akan kejamnya perlakuan itu, dan aku seorang vegetarian yang termahsyur, aku melakukannya karena secara sederhana aku peduli, bukan mengikuti tren."

Menarik napas, Hyuk Jae memotong daging steaknya menjadi empat bagian, Donghae menawannya dengan mata yang merendahkan tradisi personalnya, hei, dia tidak menyantap steaknya dengan mengikuti protokol demi menyenangkan Donghae, dia menyukai ketika dagingnya dipotong jadi empat bagian, dan dia suka kentang yang dipisahkan dari kacang polong. Dia tidak peduli apabila Donghae adalah vegetarian yang berbudi luhur, atau bila dia memiliki masalah dengan kebiasaan makannya, Donghae bisa menghilang kalau dia mau.

"Kau tidak bilang, _voulez-vous couche avec moi ce soir_ kepada pria lainnya Hyuk Jae, tatanan katanya menakjubkan, tapi maknanya tidak beretika, apalagi ada aku di sisimu, dan bila kau tidak mengharapkan hantaman sebagai jawabannya, itu berlebihan." Panjang lebar, Hyuk Jae hanya menyerap sedikit maknanya, bila ada seseorang yang tidak peduli mengenai tatanan beretika penganut bahasa Prancis yang taat, maka Hyuk Jaelah orangnya.

Dia tidak memiliki ambisi untuk fasih dalam berbahasa asing, tidak juga memiliki minat yang terang-terangan kepada kelanjutan hubungan ini. Tentu saja, selama Donghae masih bersikap arogan. Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri, kualitas fisik pria ini menakjubkan, mata bulat yang menawan, kulit kecokelatan dan badan yang kekar, Donghae menampilkan aura gagah yang menyeruak setiap kali sol sepatunya bergemeletuk melawan lantai yang menandakan kedatangannya, tetapi Hyuk Jae telah belajar banyak, pria ini memiliki kebanggan yang besar terhadap pencampaiannya, dan Hyuk Jae menolak menjadi gundik yang mengkonsumsi kesuksesan terbesar pasangannya. Dia cukup menjadi seorang ahli botani saja, dan melancong ke penjuru dunia. Itu adalah anugerah yang fantastis.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik padaku," Donghae menyimak reaksi alamiah Hyuk Jae yang berubah-ubah, airmukanya keruh dan tidak konsisten, suatu waktu dia kelihatan canggung, kemudian bersyukur—helaan napasnya secara langsung membuat Donghae tersinggung—dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa kita punya sifat yang bertolak belakang." Ini alasan yang basi, tapi Donghae ingin mempertimbangkannya. Hyuk Jae membersihkan pinggiran bibirnya dari sisa saus, selanjutnya dia mencoba memanipulasi Donghae dengan batuknya. "Aku minta maaf, mestinya aku bilang ini sejak kencan kedua, karena aku akan menyakitimu lebih dalam."

"Kau tidak berencana menyuarakan ketidaktertarikanmu padaku, tidak sebelum aku yang melakukannya duluan."

"Maaf?" Hyuk Jae merasa bahwa dirinya tengah berada dalam ambang becana, dan kegagalan dari kopi darat ini akan mempermalukan Jungsu yang berada di posisi teramat sulit, inilah mengapa Hyuk Jae menolak campur tangannya mengenai kisah asmara Hyuk Jae yang urung kunjung ke permukaan. Dia benar-benar mencoba untuk menghargai Donghae lebih baik, tetapi pria itu enggan untuk membuatnya terkesan.

"Maksudku Hyuk Jae, sepasang kekasih tidak tercipta dari sebuah kecocokan, atau ramalan bintang, itu sifatnya tradisional. Hubungan yang sehat ada karena kau ada aku mau sama-sama berjuang, aku bahkan tidak peduli kewarganegaraanmu, atau jarak yang menghalangi kita sewaktu kau kembali ke Seoul nanti."

Donghae mungkin punya intensi yang bagus di belakangnya—tetapi dia seakan-akan tengah menggurui Hyuk Jae mengenai cara berhubungan yang bagus, dan dalam kasus yang sama, bersama seorang pria yang hobi merendahkan teman kencannya, mengenai keberpihakan Hyuk Jae kepada sisi buruk Donghae, itu tercipta karena imej yang dibangun Donghae sendiri terhadap kualitas individunya yang esensial untuk Hyuk Jae. Jadi kalaupun hubungan mereka tidak membuahkan hasil yang signifikan, bukan Hyuk Jaelah peran yang harusnya menangis darah mengenai keretakan hati dan brengseknya calon pacar.

"Aku tidak bisa menentukan kalau aku akan jadi pasangan yang bijak sesaat setelah kau mengetahui lebih banyak tentang aku Donghae. Aku tidak peduli mengenai pandangan politik, oke, mungkin ini keren, partisipasi diberbagai komunitas lokal, peduli sekali kaum muda, rupamu juga menawan. Aku hanya merasa bahwa kau menginginkan lebih banyak dari apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu."

Donghae mengapit kedua alisnya, Hyuk Jae pikir Donghae nyaris meludahinya, dan Hyuk Jae tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengenggam erat garpu yang terjebak di tangan kanannya. Donghae bersikap seperti diktator hati yang mumpuni, yang melemahkan sistem sarafnya, dan di kepalanya terdapat jauh lebih banyak hal dari apa yang dia mampu perlihatkan ke pada Hyuk Jae. Pria ini memiliki intelejensi yang tidak dikuasi banyak orang, wawasannya luas dan dia orang yang kekeh, dan bersama pria semacam itu berarti Hyuk Jae harus menghadapi sejumlah penghakiman yang dia belum kuasi jawabannya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, baiklah, itu kebohongan besar, tetapi harapanku adalah mimpi sederhana yang mungkin terwujud, kau yang jatuh cinta padaku tidak terdengar mustahil, jadi kenapa tidak melawan ego dan berbalik arah padaku?"

"A—aku tidak tahu, mungkin, biarkan aku memikirkannya se—"

"Kau sebegitu bencinya padaku?" Oh, tidak, tidak, sialan. Tentu saja tidak, Hyuk Jae tidak pernah membenci teman kencannya, tidak sewaktu dia punya wajah sebagus Donghae, dan dia belum menentukan perasaan yang tepat untuk Donghae. Dia memiliki ketertarikan yang sifatnya temporer, seperti matahari yang timbul dalam waktu-waktu tertentu, kesukaannya kepada Donghae dipengaruhi oleh tindakan pria itu juga. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa membeberkan alasan yang pasti dan koheren, dia separuh menyukai Donghae, tetapi separuh jengkel padanya, dan perasaan paradoks ini membawanya kembali menuju masa-masa SMA yang ceria dan dungu. Dan Hyuk Jae tidak berkewajiban untuk mengetahui perasaannya, mungkin Donghae bisa membimbingnya mengenal lebih jauh.

"Tidak Donghae, demi Tuhan, aku tidak seratus persen tidak menyukaimu, tidak seratus persen juga yakin mengenai ketertarikanku, kupikir aku ingin berada di dalam garis terbaik dimana aku tidak harus berpikir mengenai kesukaanku dan kejengkelanku padamu, oleh karena itu—"

Donghae menarik Hyuk Jae mendekati dada bidangnya, napasnya yang hangat-hangat itu mengudara menuju kening pucat Hyuk Jae, dalam jarak sedekat ini Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan kuatnya detak jantung Donghae yang ditujukkan untuknya seorang. "Cium aku." Donghae mengarahkan Hyuk Jae menuju wajahnya, menggiring Hyuk Jae mendekat menuju bibir tipisnya yang lembut.

"Apa?" Hyuk Jae masih berada dalam efek hipnotis, telinganya lengket di atas permukaan mantel bulu sintetis yang dikenakan Donghae, ketika dia mendongakkan matanya dan Donghae memiliki kesempatan yang besar buat menciumnya, Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan lembutnya kulit bibir pria itu di antara bi.

birnya yang terbuka. Ciuman mereka terasa seperti separuh dunia bersama konflik yang tercampur aduk, di sana Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan keraguan Donghae, kepercayaan dirinya, dan seberapa berartinya Hyuk Jae untuknya. Hyuk Jae jadi ingin membuat catatan sejarah, yang dimuat dalam koran-koran pagi, bahwa Donghae yang kaku ini punya teknik ciuman yang handal, dan tidak seorangpun pria mampu menggerakkan Hyuk Jae hanya dengan sekadar sebuah ciuman.

"Bagaimana?" Donghae kelihatan antusias, keningnya mendekat menuju kening Hyuk Jae yang basah karena keringat. Dia kembali membawa Hyuk Jae ke pelukannya, membiarkan Hyuk Jae menata perasaannya.

"Kupikir tidak masalah, tidak masalah, kau, ya tentu saja, menjalani hubungan yang dewasa kan?" Hyuk Jae menarik Donghae kembali menuju ciuman yang dipenuhi ribuan cahaya.

Oh, bagaimana dia berpikir untuk kembali ke Paris lagi.

.

.

.

Author note:

Excuse us for the lack knowledge of French, google helps us a lot!


	7. Ride

" _I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy,_

 _I'm tired of driving till I see stars in my eyes,_

 _It's all I got to keep myself sane baby,_

 _So I just ride, I just ride,"_

 _Lana Del Rey—Ride_

* * *

 **Author POV**

Youngwoon kehilangan arahnya, Heechul dikelilingi kerlap-kerlip lampu ketenaran, Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun, Henry tidak pernah terlihat dan di sinilah Hyuk Jae bersamanya. Di lembabnya September karena musim gugur telah memperlihatkan kuasanya, di tengah jalan tak berujung, yang dikotori aspal yang rusak, suara burung terdengar samar-samar, seorang pria paruh baya hendak kembali dari kolam pemancingan, kemudian Donghae memacu mobilnya lebih cepat, bersama kemampuan otodidaknya mengenai pelarian diri dan menghilang, dan kesakitan itu tampaknya menginfeksi Hyuk Jae lebih banyak ketimbang dirinya yang tengah kehilangan setengah nyawanya.

Mereka memutuskan kembali ke Las Vegas, Super Junior kehilangan loyalitas dan kepercayaan mereka, memenangkan kompetisi, sekelompok pemuda yang menemukan jati diri mereka di usia dua puluh tahunan—kebingungan—pertikaian yang kekal abadi—ketakutan terhadap waktu dan keabadian, dan sewaktu Donghae mendekati pengujung cerita, dia menemukan dirinya setengah mati bersama Hyuk Jae.

Pria itu tidak kehilangan cahaya, dia masihlah Eunhyuk yang menakjubkan dan implusif dan segala sesuatu yang Donghae dapat harapkan di dunia yang nelangsa, pria itu tidak berbalik arah dan meninggalkannya, tidak seperti Jungsu yang menyerah, Sungmin yang memulai segalanya dan Shindong yang menghentikan ikatan mereka. Dia telah bersama Hyuk Jae dalam eksitensi yang esensial dan kecantikan orisinil yang cuma dimilikinya seorang. Hyuk Jae menyanyikan Guns and Roses, Donghae terfokus kepada rute yang dikelilingi lampu jalanan, mereka telah menghindari perang, tidak memenangkannya, bersama sekelompok pemuda lain yang kehilangan setengah dari dedikasi dan kecanduan, kegelapan membuat Donghae kecanduan.

Pahit manis ini tidaklah _selamanya_ , tetapi Donghae tidak menyenangi ide mengenai selamanya kalau Hyuk Jae tidak di sini bersamanya, bersama kepulan asap rokok dan pria itu berusaha keras untuk tidak terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak, selamanya mengkhianati Donghae, seperti Super Junior yang mengkhianati ambisi dan tujuan hidupnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap mengendarai mobilnya, mencium permukaan kening Hyuk Jae yang pucat, turun menuju bibirnya yang membiru. Mereka telah melalui masa keemasan, paparazi dan remah-remah cahaya, ketenaran kontemporer yang menusukmu lebih baik dari seorang musuh dalam selimut, dan Donghae benci diingatkan kalau sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, mereka telah berada dalam ujung tanduk kesuksesan dan jatuh dengan cara yang tidak rupawan. Dia kehilangan setengah jiwanya, dan Hyuk Jae berperan untuk mengisi setengah dirinya yang kosong kalau pria itu tidak menginginkan kematian dari overdosis terhadap kesakitan dan peraduan.

Ini bukanlah masa tetirah, Donghae telah meninggalkan gagasan itu sejak lama, mereka tidak lagi bermimpi mengenai panggung konser yang dipenuhi penonton dan teriakan para penggemar, tidak lagi lampu terang yang mampu menyakiti matanya, tidak juga kekokohan dari impian yang terkabul, Donghae menuju kekosongan yang signifikan dalam hidupnya, dan dia benci untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal, mabuk karena nostalgia, mereka tertulis dalam catatan sejarah sebagai legenda, Donghae benci nama itu disematkan kepadanya. Dia hanya Donghae yang telah gila, kehilangan arah, seperti Jonghoon yang memalukan, dan Siwon, dan Zhoumi yang Donghae tidak dapat lagi reka bentuk wajahnya bahkan sejak perpisahan belum diutarakan.

Hyuk Jae mengalami kekecewaan yang serupa, mereka terbiasa menjadi sorotan dunia dan sumber dari kebahagiaan para gadis, peran Rock N Roll yang memuaskan dan musuh Si pangeran berkuda putih, bersama gejolak yang meledak-ledak dan tiada matinya, jiwa yang penuh warna dan sengatan elektrik. Dunia tidak pernah terasa sekosong ini, dilengkapi Hyuk Jae yang tidak sadarkan diri di dada bidangnya, sejumlah kata yang hangus bersama pandangan memohon pria itu, dan sekaleng bir di tangan kirinya, mereka berdiri di atas angkasa yang kuasa, dan Donghae telah dikonsumsi kesintingan, perasaan cintanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Hyuk Jae, seperti Hankyung dan Kibum, dan Ryeowook, dan rasanya seperti melayang-layang, karena aku telah menemukan kematianku. Aku ingin tetap hidup bersamamu, dan aku selalu membenci selamanya, tetapi aku menemukan selamanya sewaktu aku memandang jauh menuju sepasang mata yang melebar, yang membawaku lebih dekat menuju dirimu, Hyuk Jae." Donghae menangis dan terisak, dia tidak peduli apakah Hyuk Jae dapat mendengarnya, dapat merasakan kepahitan yang sama. Dia menelisik lebih dalam, menuju kehangatan yang disisakan Hyuk Jae untuknya, merengkuh pria itu.

"Aku pikir aku akan melupakan mereka, karena Jungsu tidak mau menerima panggilan telepon kita lagi, pria itu bilang nostalgia tidak tercipta karena aku ingin mengulangnya, dia bilang untuk menemukan dirimu Donghae, tetapi aku menemukan diriku ketika aku berada di sana, di sini aku kehilangan segalanya. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya, aku akan mati sebentar lagi, aku tidak ingin itu Hyuk Jae." Donghae menggiring telapak tangan Hyuk Jae ke pipinya, merasakan sengatan gairah yang menjalar menuju selangkangannya, sepuluh tahun lamanya dan Hyuk Jae masih memiliki efek yang sama, antusiasme Donghae untuknya tidak akan pernah mati. Hubungan mereka memiliki makna yang lebih dalam dari sekadar cinta yang dipenuhi oleh janji dan omong kosong, serta ikatan monogamis yang menyesakkan. Secara serdehana mereka adalah Hyuk Jae dan Donghae, yang telah rapuh termakan usia dengan jiwa yang sama mudanya seperti anak pertama Jungsu. Donghae tidak menemukan kosa kata yang tepat, tetapi dia mencintai Hyuk Jae lebih dari cinta itu sendiri. Dia memiliki obsesi yang runyam, afeksi yang hangat, dan ketakutan yang dapat dirasakan Hyuk Jae sewaktu pria itu kembali mencuri sentuhan di sela-sela bibirnya.

"Kau bisa jadi selamanya untukku Donghae, jalanan ini luas dan menyesakkan, dan aku hanya menginginkanmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Donghae tidak menakuti kematian, tidak menghindari takdir buruk, dan selamanya.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Our first canon ever!


End file.
